


Hug for: Giggles

by IwriteDreams



Series: Hug for: [8]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Humor, Inuaki is kind of a manipulative asshole, JUST. FLOWER SHOP LOCATION, M/M, Saho deserves better, but not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: Prompt: I missed you





	Hug for: Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I missed you

Jin stares at the road as he drives, mind in a quieter buzz than usual. It’s nice to know that sometimes, even with his side effect, it’s possible to not be as worried as normal. There was an unusual amount of people that have had the tide of fate working alongside them. Especially at Tamakoma. These lapses of somewhat peacefulness on anybody's part are wonderful. It is concerning to Jin at least, that feeling slightly less pressured is about as good as he comes. Because even now, of the hundreds of people he sees every day there are still things going wrong. He never will be truly at peace, because his side effect demands that he be bigger than himself. 

So he’s going to visit Arashiyama. Because what else could help him feel more at peace? So as he simmering in the feeling of his relaxed shoulders and the music on the radio, Jin smiles. It’s always a very nice sign when fate starts to turn in everybody’s favor. Some people around Border really needed that. Jin knows that he needed that too, and he needs to see Arashiyama. 

He stops along his way at a little shop. It’s too nice a day to not go overboard. Besides, Jin hadn’t seen Arashiyama at all in two days. Arashiyama hadn’t been around Headquarters and they hadn’t texted.

That was fine, Arashiyama was a busy guy. But that doesn’t mean that Jin won’t get lonely. 

So he enters the flower shop. Just a tiny little storefront, one that he’s never seen before but looks nice enough. He enters, and the door rings a quaint little bell above his head, as he steps in. It looks more like a greenhouse than anything, a lot of flowers still in actual soil, growing right there. Must double as a garden shop judging by the pretty plant pots stacked behind the counter, and the gardening shovel collection for sale on the walls. He looks up at the register, a little wooden one, and quickly recognizes Tsuji, in a slim black apron, behind the counter looking incredibly flustered, and Inuaki, leaning over the counter, blabbing on about whatever it is that he does. 

Tsuji glances over to see Jin, face turning another shade of red brighter as he chokes out “Hello… Jin. Nice to see you.” 

Inukai looks over his shoulder to see Jin, Inukai’s backside still shamelessly sticking out. “Hey, Jin.” 

“What are you two doing here?”

“Tsuji just got a job at this little flower shop.” Inukai smiled. “It’s super cute, so I thought I’d pay him a little visit during work hours.”

Jin chuckled when Tsuji frowned and said: “You’re more of a distraction, Inukai.”

“Awe, don’t be like that, Tsuji. So cold!”

“Well… I’ll get what I’m here for and leave you to it.” Jin said, scanning the walls of premade bouquets. He could hear Inukai laughing over something at the counter. Inukai was… certainly sly. Both of them have feelings for each other if Jin’s foresight told him anything. But Inukai was too nervous to actually make a move, so he flirted and teased, and called it normal. Where Tsuji would be flustered at anything, so it was hard to tell, even if both of them knew it was Inukai that made him so nervous, Inukai never seemed to realize that his attention made Tsuji fluster in a different way then anybody else’s. 

Jin picked a bouquet of Blue, white and yellow and took it to Tsuji before Inukai pinned Tsuji to the wall and began to make out with him. It wasn’t a future he saw or anything, but the energy radiating off the two of them? Surely it was only a matter of time. 

“Is that all?” Tsuji asked, and that work apron did look flattering on him. Inukai most be living for this right now. 

“Yup.” Jin said, pulling out his wallet, “Thanks, man.”

“Sure,” Tsuji said, counting out money. “Here’s your change-” Holding out a fair amount of money, Jin smiling knowing full well he generously overpaid. 

“Keep it,” Jin said. “Go get tea with Inukai after this. It’ll be nice. My side effect tells me so.”

Inukai stares at him with a shocked, blank, and terrified look on his face. Did Inukai really believe that his crush on Tsuji wasn’t plain as day? Maybe he wasn’t all that good at social manipulation. Jin gave him a wink and relished in making Inukai of all people look so flustered. Tsuji just smiled and thanked him. The pink dusting his cheeks earlier was fainter now. Sometimes having a side effect, and being able to claim whatever you wanted with it? Made it worth bearing with it. Especially when he left, knowing that Tsuji was confident in Jin’s plan, always being a truster of his side effect, and Inukai looking so panicked and flustered. Oh, how the tables turn. 

Jin finds himself at Arashiyama’s doorstep just a few minutes later. Knocking nicely, flowers behind his back. If he’s going to do this, he’s going all in. Arashiyam opens the door, and his eyes light up when he sees Jin. He can’t even get out his first words before he’s wrapped Jin up in a hug. 

“Hey!” Arashiyama says. “How are you?’

“I’m good!” Jin said. “Glad I had the chance to stop by.” Arashiyama released him, smile meeting his eyes. “Come in! Come in!”

Jin followed Arashiyama through the door, and got no farther then closing the door and kicking off his shoes before Arashiyama‘s face was close to his, giving him a quick kiss, their noses squished together. Arashiyama peeled away quick, still bubbling. “It’s so good to see you.” 

“Right? Here, I got you some flowers.” Jin said, pushing them out into Arashiyama’s hands. 

“Really? Oh, Jin you are so sweet!” Arashiyama gazed at them carefully. “They’re so pretty. Thank you.” 

“Jun! Who is- oh. Hey Jin.” 

"Hello Saho." Jin said, with a polite wave. Saho was a bit of an acquired taste. A little prickly, but she meant well. 

“Hey, Saho? Would you mind running and getting a vase for these flowers?” Arashiyama said, handing them off to here with an Arashiyama mandated smile. As much as she pretended to hate her brother, Saho really cared. “I guess.” She said, rolling her eyes, and padding off to the kitchen in her socks. 

“Where were we?” Arashiyama asked coyly, the little smirk on his face seeming so out of character, but suiting him just right. Jin’s arms loop around his neck, and Arashiyama giggles. “Oh, right.”

And they kiss, and they kiss in the entryway of Arashiyama’s home. Arashiyama’s hands wrapping around Jin’s waist, pulling him in as close as could be.

“I…” kiss. “Really….” kiss. “Missed ya….” Kiss. Jin got out- and it made Arashiyama smile against his lips. He didn’t need to pull away to say it, Jin just knew. 

“Alright I- oh for fuck's sake,” Saho said, glaring at both of them, and they pull away just an inch. “I keep telling you guys, do that in Jun’s room, please. I don’t need to see it.”

Arashiyama just laughs, and Jin giggles too. Saho goes completely ignored for a few moments more as they laugh into their kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT A SINGLE COMMENT! THAT WAS AWESOME!


End file.
